Since modern multi-function printing devices have numerous capabilities it is possible to utilize these capabilities in creative ways to perform functions which might have been performed manually in an older printing device. For an example, in the case of alignment of color printing heads, an image scanning device associated with the printing device which is typically used for scanning of photos and documents can also be utilized to scan a special color printout made by the printing device needing calibration in order to determine whether the printer's color printing heads or jets needs to be calibrated, and if so by how much.
In a modern printing device presenting the ability to print on various types of media, as users change the size of media (such as changing between sizes of paper, transparencies, cardboard, labels, envelopes, posters, or even between traditional media types and non-traditional media types such as, for example, t-shirts etc.) to be printed on, users are confronted with the necessity of manually changing size settings located on the printing device itself or by changing size settings in a computer software application managing the printing device. While this this is not a particularly time-consuming task if performed only once in a while, if it is performed many times over the course of a day it becomes tedious and frustrating. Accordingly, a need exists for a fast and simple method of communicating to a printing device the size of media loaded, allowing fast and accurate printing on custom as well as standard media sizes without manually changing media size settings every time a change is made in media.
A need presents itself for an automated method of changing media size settings as a user changes media sizes or even types in a printing device, granting the greatest time-savings to the user particularly in situations where a number of different custom-sized media are to be printed on a daily basis.